duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Holy Fist Saga
(Seiken Hen) |Icon = |Next = Reincarnation Saga |Previous = Fighting Spirit Saga |Dmwiki= 聖拳編 |Dmwiki2= 聖拳編環境 }} Holy Fist Saga is the 3rd block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released between May 31, 2004, and March 26, 2005. DM Sets *DM-10 Eternal Arms *DM-11 Eternal Wave *DM-12 Eternal Vortex *DM-13 Eternal Phoenix DMC Sets *DMC-13 CoroCoro New Generation Pack *DMC-14 Crimson Armorloids Deck *DMC-15 Eternal Dragons Deck *DMC-16 Guardian Blue Deck *DMC-17 Dark Warriors Deck *DMC-18 Shobu's Holy Dragon Deck *DMC-19 Zakira's Dragon Commander Deck *DMC-20 Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack *DMC-21 Zakira's Dragon Commander Power-Up Pack It also features promotional cards from Year 3. Plot The war has turned the world into a dangerous world and in this moment, the war broke the rainbow and caused creatures that consist of multiple civilizations and races to be born. However, these creatures had generated hate among other creatures and they formed Wave Strikers to counter them. However, in the middle of the war, the depths of the Fiona Woods erupted and created terrifying multicolored evolution creatures known as "Avatars" (Or "Kings" in Japanese) who want to rule the world. Timeline *''Main:Timeline/Holy Fist Saga'' Details * Card power drastically increases. * The greatest dark age of the Duel Masters Metagame starts as Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny dominated most of the metagame, while other cards are created to support it. Metagame DM-10 Stage At the start of the metagame, Light Water Darkness Aquan decks were running in the top of the meta. The major races of all civilizations had gained reinforcements as well, with the best being Initiates. As a result, Aquan turned from a Guardian core to an Initiate core. However in the same time, in the championships of 2004, while many thought Aquan, Hell Slash and Rush will win, the winner of the tournament was a Steroid deck with Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, who was thought to be weak due to its Alternate Loss Condition. And thus the start of Bolbalmasters begins. And then Bombazar evolved from the Steroid Beatdown to using Water's draw power to prevent depletion of the hand, turning it into Bombazar Blue. At that time Bombazar was not flooding the metagame with its colors, and the national championships was won by Bombazar Blue. DM-11 Stage Now the high cardpower removal spell Miraculous Snare and spell recovery Belix, the Explorer appeared and thus Water Darkness Fire Hell Slash now used Light. Now it was a metagame with 4 types of decks, namely Aquan Initiates, Rush, Bombazar Blue and Wave Strikers. However, the next Hall of Fame shifts threaten to black out the metagame and threatens to potentially end the history of duel masters. DM-12 Stage And the latest Hall of Fame restriction restricted Aquan, and Aquan only. Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, on the other hand was not restricted or stopped in any way. Therefore, with the loss of its main engine, Aquan and Hell Slash decks were severly weakened and there was nothing that can stop Bombazar anymore. DM-13 Stage In the Spring Challenge Battle of 2005, Bombazar decks had literally occupied over 70% of the decks used. There is virtually no way to stop Bombazar with Aquan restricted and once it gets out, there is usually not much that the player can do and the game will end regardless of any interference with the sweep. Bombazar decks began to take over all places where the tournaments were held, and especially the Kanto open and regular class of the spring challenge battle had all top 16 qualifiers which were all Bombazar decks and thus players began to call the game "Bolbalmasters". All other decks that do not use Bombazar were considered nothing short of paper garbage and any Fire or Nature deck that does not use Bombazar cannot compete with those who do. DM-13 Eternal Phoenix also contained many cards supporting Bombazar, such as Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade which wiped out all Rush decks, and Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord which serves as a anti-shield trigger in place of Cursed Totem since unlike Cursed Totem it was not affected by Bombazar's removal. Now a new form of Bombazar has appeared; the Bolbalblack removal control decktype. Additionally, non-Bombazar decks had began to use Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade as well. Due to the extreme disillusionment and distrust against the developers caused by Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny, it was put into the Hall of Fame at the 15th of July. Competitive Decks *Initiate/Guardian/Gladiator (L/W/D) *Deckout (L/W/D/F) *Bolbalzak Beatdown (F/N) *Bolbalzak Blue (W/F/N) *Bolbalzak White (L/F/N) *Bolbalzak Black (D/F/N) *Red White (L/F) *Red Green (F/N) Important Cards *Aquan *Soulswap *Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *Miraculous Snare *Glais Mejicula, the Extreme *Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade Category:Set Block